


Now I Do

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Now I Do

Cas sighed softly as him and Dean settled into the comfort of their bed. They’d finally bought a house together. No more going from one apartment to the other. Cas would know he would get to fall asleep with his soul mate every night.

“Cas?” Dean asked sleepily.

“Yes, Dean?” He smiled at how Dean shifted to look at him.

He gave him a groggy smile. “I’ve loved you since we were kids, I hope you know.”

Cas couldn’t help but grin. “Now I do.” He said quietly, kissing the green-eyed man on the forehead. “Get some sleep.”

Dean’s arm was draped over Cas’s middle, his head on his chest. The sound of his heart lulling him to sleep. “Night, babe.” He yawned.

Closing his blue eyes, he lazily ran his fingers over Dean’s back. His mind wandered over the years, and how much Dean had always meant to him.

* * *

_“Dean, can you come here?” Mary leaned her head out the back door to where her boys were kicking a soccer ball around._

_Sighing, the six year old turned and jogged over to her, giving his dad a high five on the way by. John chuckled, keeping his eyes on his youngest. “Yeah, mommy?” He asked, his green eyes shined up at her._

_Mary smiled down at him. “We have new neighbors, and they have a little boy. I thought you’d like to meet him. He’s your age.” She told him, watching him perk up at the possibility of a new playmate._

_“Hi, I’m Cas!” Came a voice from behind Mary._

_She turned, chuckling. “I thought you were still in the living room with your parents.”_

_He smiled innocently at her. “I wanted to meet Dean!”_

* * *

_Dropping his bag off to the side, Dean shut the door behind Cas when he walked in. “You are sure it’s okay I’m here?” Cas asked, nervously._

_“Dude, it’s fine. My mom loves you.” Dean shrugged, moving to the kitchen. They were in middle school, and Dean’s parents didn’t get home for another hour. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen with you over?” It wasn’t like Cas was a trouble maker._

* * *

_“I can’t believe it.” John grumbled, shaking his head. “You blew up our microwave.” He sighed, shaking his head at the two boys who were sitting at the kitchen table with him. “I don’t even want to know what the hell you two were thinking!”_

_Dean and Cas glanced at each other for a minute, knowing they were both in a lot of trouble._

* * *

_Cas watched as Dean flirted with Jo, making him clench his jaw. While he never told Dean of his feelings, that didn’t make him any less jealous. Letting out a scoff, he shut his binder and got up. “Dude, what the hell?” Dean raised an eyebrow as his best friend, noting the look on his face._

_“Nothing.” He snapped, putting his things in his backpack. “I’m heading home.” Cas added, slinging his bag over his shoulder._

_Jo and Dean stared after Cas in confusion at what had just happened. They were all studying at Dean’s, and neither knew what caused Cas’s outburst._

* * *

_“Dean!” Cas yelled, glaring after his friend. “You ditch me for a girl, and that’s it.” He threatened, knowing it was a bluff._

_Dean stopped in his tracks, actually worried. Turning, his eyes locked with Cas’s. “What?” He asked, surprised._

_Blue eyes locked with green. “I’m tired of you running after some short skirt for kicks.” He blurted out. “When you should be here with me.” He said quietly._

_“Don’t screw with me, Castiel.” He growled._

_“I’m not!” He defended himself. “It’s me you should be with. And I’m sure you probably do–” He was cut off as Dean’s hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss._

_“You were about to start rambling…” Dean teased him with a chuckle. “I’ve been chasing after them to get you off my mind.” He blushed lightly._

_Cas’s face lit up. “No more chasing them?”_

_He shook his head. “Nope.”_


End file.
